<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La faiblesse de l'ange by ClaireMcKenzieFraser</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939462">La faiblesse de l'ange</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireMcKenzieFraser/pseuds/ClaireMcKenzieFraser'>ClaireMcKenzieFraser</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:55:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireMcKenzieFraser/pseuds/ClaireMcKenzieFraser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, qui ne supporte plus d'affronter ses souvenirs de l'enfer seul décide d'appeler Castiel pour l'aider.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La faiblesse de l'ange</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bonjour ! Je suis une grande fan du couple destiel, je les trouve si mignons ensemble ! Voici ma première fanfic destiel (j'ai posté une version en anglais également au nom de "The Angel's Weakness"  mais elle diverge pas mal à la fin.) Je voulais tout de même vous poster la première version que j'avais écrite donc voilà ! Bonne lecture et merci de me lire ! N'hésitez pas à me poster des suggestions de fanfics à écrire en commentaire !</p><p>Hello ! This is basically the french version of  "The Angel's Weakness" but it's a bit different though because I changed a few things in the English version. </p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the universe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Comme chaque nuit, Dean se réveillait en sursaut et en sueur. Sa respiration saccadée et lourde lui rappelait qu'il était encore humain. Ces derniers temps, il remettait beaucoup cette affirmation en question, il n'était plus le même et ne le serait plus jamais. Il avait torturé des milliers d'âmes, il était descendu de sa potence pour faire souffrir d'autres âmes. Il aurait été prêt à faire souffrir n'importe qui tant que ce n'était pas lui que l'on torturait. Sam avait beau lui répéter qu'il avait réussi à tenir pendant trente longues années cela ne changerait rien aux choses qu'il avait fait endurer aux autres. Parfois, Dean se demandait si tenir dix années supplémentaires lui aurait permis de garder son âme entière. Il se sentait brisé, il ne pouvait regarder ses mains sans les voir tachées de sang, ne pouvait fermer les yeux sans entendre les cris de ses victimes. Le plus dur dans tout ça, c'est de mentir à Sam. Dean lui avait parlé de l'enfer et, depuis il l'observait toujours comme pour vérifier qu'il ne faisait rien de stupide. Dean ne supportait pas l'éclair de pitié qu'il voyait dans les yeux de son petit-frère chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient.</p><p> Il ne méritait aucune pitié, il avait craqué de son plein gré, son égoïsme l'avait mené à sa perdition. Il était le seul à blâmer. Chaque nuit, il se visualisait en enfer et chaque nuit, il se voyait aimer cela. Il avait aimé torturer des âmes, car cela lui évitait la douleur. Rien ne comblerait jamais le vide qu'il ressentait en lui. Chaque nuit, il enfonçait sa tête dans les coussins pour étouffer ses larmes et ne pas réveiller Sam. Il avait l'habitude de serrer les poings si forts que des marques en forme de croissant de lune marquaient ses paumes. Seule la douleur le calmait, il avait besoin de se faire mal, besoin de souffrir pour tenter d'atténuer la culpabilité qu'il ressentait au plus profond de son être. Seulement, cette nuit, il avait atteint sa limite. Il ne pourrait pas faire semblant et étouffer sa douleur. Dean se retourna pour appeler son frère, mais, à son plus grand désarroi, il vit qu'il était seul. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un, il ne l'avouerait sans doute jamais, mais il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour lui ôter ses idées noires. À ce moment précis, une image lui vint à l'esprit. La seule personne qui savait réellement ce qu'il avait vécu, la seule personne capable de l'apaiser. Avant de changer d'avis et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il se mit à prononcer le nom de Castiel comme une incantation. Il avait besoin de Castiel, il avait besoin d'un ange pour l'éloigner de l'enfer. Castiel l'avait tiré de l'enfer et il lui en serait toujours reconnaissant.</p><p>Il ne pensait pas qu'il viendrait à son aide, alors, quand une lumière aveuglante attira son regard, il crut rêver. Il leva les yeux. Castiel était bien là, réel et débout devant lui. Comme à son habitude, il était vêtu de son long manteau beige et de sa cravate bleue. Comme d'habitude, sa beauté illuminait son visage. Cependant, cette fois, Dean aperçut de la surprise dans son visage. Castiel inclina légèrement sa tête vers la gauche et questionna Dean du regard. Bien évidemment, Castiel avait deviné sans problème que l'appel de Dean n'était pas anodin, il avait entendu la voix de Dean se briser en prononçant son prénom encore et encore. Il était venu le plus vite possible, car il avait senti qu'il était au bord de la falaise, qu'il sombrerait d'une minute à l'autre. Il essaya de rester impassible, car les anges ne doivent rien ressentir. Les émotions appartiennent aux humains et il n'en est pas un. Il avait dû se retenir quand il avait aperçu Dean au sol, sur ses genoux, ses mains qui saignaient et son visage inondé de larmes. Il avait rarement ressenti de tels sentiments, il se sentait défaillant dans sa profession. Il avait toujours fait preuve d'exemplarité et de détachement envers les humains avant Dean. C'était comme-ci Dean pouvait l'atteindre sans aucun effort. Il décida de parler en premier car il savait que c'est ce que Dean attendait : </p><p>-Dean … Oh Dean, j'aurais dû te tirer des enfers bien avant. </p><p>Dean éclata alors d'un rire rauque puis se mit à pleurer quelques secondes après.</p><p>-Castiel, je t'en supplie, fais quelque chose, je peut plus le supporter. Je... Fais disparaître ce que je ressens, ça me détruit. </p><p>Castiel le pouvait, ses pouvoirs pourraient éteindre les sentiments de Dean, mais il ne ferait rien de tel. Les humains qui ne ressentent rien finissent très rarement bien. Il avait observé chez les humains une tendance autodestructive et il ne regarderait pas Dean se détruire devant lui. Il se rapprocha de Dean et s'agenouilla devant lui. Seulement quelques centimètres les séparaient. </p><p>-Dean, je ne peux pas faire ça.</p><p>-Alors casse toi Cas !</p><p>Castiel agrippa l'épaule droite de Dean et il planta son regard dans le sien. </p><p>-Je ne peux pas faire ça parce que... Tu ne le supporterais pas. Je ne peux pas faire ça pour la simple raison que je ne veux pas te perdre. Tu dois ressentir des émotions Dean, même si c'est de la douleur, ce sera toujours mieux que de ne rien ressentir du tout. Tu dois t'accrocher à ton humanité. </p><p>-Mais, je suis pas assez fort Cas, j'ai besoin de ton aide. </p><p>Pour toute réponse, Castiel posa sa main sur la joue de Dean et celui-ci sentit une vague d'apaisement se propager dans son corps. Pendant un court instant, la douleur n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent et, sans réfléchir, il plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de Castiel qui ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il était tiraillé entre son devoir d'ange et son désir pour Dean qui le consumait depuis qu'il l'avait sauvé de l'enfer. D'un coup, Dean s'écarta, se releva et traversa la pièce. Il se tenait la tête en faisant les cent pas. </p><p>-Putain, putain mais pourquoi j'ai fait ça merde ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Pardonne-moi Castiel !</p><p>Dean se retrouva très vite contre le mur derrière lui. Castiel l'y avait poussé si vite qu'il ne l'avait même pas vu venir. Avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer le moindre mot Castiel l'embrassa à son tour. Leur baiser s'intensifia tellement que leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent. Ils étaient seuls, et plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Dean réalisa que ce baiser était le meilleur qu'il n'avait jamais eu, et il savait que Cas y était pour quelque-chose. Il se sentit soudain rougir, car ses pensées partaient dans tous les sens.  Au bout d'un moment, Castiel rompit le baiser et Dean poussa un grognement de frustration. L'ange agrippa très vite le t-shirt du chasseur. Mon dieu ! Dean n'avait jamais vu Castiel perdre autant le contrôle, et ça l'excitait plus que tout. Il se sentit durcir à la vue des yeux bleu de son ange qui le scrutait intensément. Il gémit lorsque Cas lui murmure à l'oreille avec sa voix grave. </p><p>-Laisse-moi te faire du bien Dean. </p><p>Dean avait très envie de Cas mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver les bons mots et, quand Castiel passa sa langue dans la nuque de Dean, celui-ci sursauta et agrippa Castiel. </p><p>-Cas … Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que tu fais ?</p><p>Il ne répondit pas, au lieu de ça, il continua sa découverte du corps de Dean. Ses mains descendirent de plus en plus bas et un gémissement s'échappa de la gorge de Dean quand elles agrippèrent son érection. Dean haletait et gémissait quand Castiel commença les mouvements de va-et-vient. Il allait perdre la raison, jamais il n'avait ressentit de telles sensations. </p><p>-Oh ! Cas je … </p><p>Le regard de Castiel était brûlant de désir et il fit basculer Dean. Pendant plusieurs minutes, les deux hommes n'échangèrent aucun mot, ils se contentèrent de se fixer intensément. Après un long silence, Dean se déplaça pour prendre Castiel dans ses bras. Niché contre la chaleur du corps de Castiel, Dean se sentait en sécurité. Il n'avait plus peur de rien, Castiel serait toujours là pour l'aider, il le savait. Pour la première fois, depuis longtemps, il se sentait entier. </p><p>-Cas je... je … tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. </p><p>-Non, je vais avoir besoin que tu me le dises Dean.</p><p>-Tu fais chier Cas.</p><p>Castiel déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de Dean.</p><p>-Je t'aime aussi Dean. </p><p>Dean s'écarta, il n'en revenait pas. Il poussa Castiel de sorte à a ce qu'il soit allongé au sol et grimpa sur lui pour se retrouver à califourchon sur sa taille. Il put lire la surprise dans le regard de Castiel. Il l'avait pris de court. Il trouvait chez Castiel une certaine innocence en le voyant ainsi exposé. Son désir ne fit que s'accentuer et il arracha la cravate et la chemise de Castiel avec impatience. Il se baissa et embrassa le torse de son amant. Il se plaisait à entendre les petits gémissements que Cas poussait. Les joues de Castiel étaient rougies par le désir et, quand Dean lui baissa son pantalon et son boxer pour le prendre dans sa bouche il anticipa un plaisir immense. Cependant, avant que Dean ne parvienne à son but, Castiel le stoppa. </p><p>-Dean, je n'ai jamais... Tout ça c'est nouveau pour moi et… </p><p>-Attends, tu es puceau ?</p><p>-Et bien, tu sais que je suis un ange... Je n'ai pas trop eu l'occasion de... </p><p>Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car Dean l'avait entièrement pris dans sa bouche. Castiel hoqueta de surprise et il ne put contenir son plaisir. Dean pris ça comme une invitation à continuer et il suça son amant avec un plaisir intense. Au moment où Castiel se délivra, il releva Dean et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. </p><p>Dean ne savait pas si Cas était sincère, qui pourrait l'aimer ? Lui qui est un monstre. Néanmoins, la simple idée qu'il pouvait être aimé lui procura une sensation indescriptible et il ferma les yeux. </p><p>-Je t'aime moi aussi Castiel. Plus que tout.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>